


ambrosia

by petitfleur (moonfleur)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/pseuds/petitfleur
Summary: Lights shine like stars overhead as Ten enters the hall. Perhaps they are stars, he thinks, stolen from the heavens at the behest of Donghyuck.✯Or, Ten arrives on Olympus for one of the greatest celebrations of the year.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Eighteen of #Feartober, #31Resonance & #Writetober — Stained, Halloween Party, Myth
> 
> This got away from me so that's why we're here :)

Lights shine like stars overhead as Ten enters the hall. Perhaps they are stars, he thinks, stolen from the heavens at the behest of Donghyuck. They do fall under the jurisdiction of the God of the Sun after all.

He picks a flute of ambrosia, golden and bubbling, from one of the serving nymphs and surveys the scene before him. Gods and Goddesses mill about the giant hall, beings that shine just as much as the lights above them if not more. He’s arrived at a good time; they haven’t yet devolved into debauchery but he’ll give them a couple of hours at most. 

The raised dais in the middle of the hall holds a gleaming altar, all pure gold and white marble, and atop of that lies platters of food and drinks. A most sacrilegious thing to use the sacrificial altar for but it’s been centuries since the humans have sent up a sacrifice to them anyway. 

Someone comes up to him, silent, but Ten would know him anywhere even if he lost all of his senses. “Sicheng.” Ten can feel him smile as he comes to a stop beside him, the faint scent of grapes wafting through the air around them. 

“You made it.” His voice is soft, like leaves rustling in the wind in the middle of spring. 

Ten shrugs, taking a sip of the ambrosia as he watches Renjun pick out a plate from the altar, silver hair flowing underneath the light of the stars, Donghyuck hovering barely a breath away. “You know I would never miss a party.”

Sicheng snorts. He waves a hand and a glass of red wine appears in it, the smell of grapes strengthens for a fraction of a second. “We all know that’s not why you’re here.”

Ten offers him a smile in response because he knows better than to argue with Sicheng, one of the few Gods who knows him better than he knows himself. One of the few who knows he will only ever leave the chaos of his Sea for a handful of reasons. 

Sicheng takes a sip of his wine, humming in approval like the wine doesn’t come from his own vine. “He’s not here yet, if that’s what you want to know. You know how he is.”

“Even on All Hallow’s Eve,” Ten mutters under his breath, just loud enough for Sicheng to catch. That has Sicheng breaking out into a peal of laughter, pretty as birdsong, and it warms Ten from within. He gives Ten’s shoulder a squeeze. 

“You know where to find him.” He presses his lips to Ten’s temple and then he is gone, the sweet smell of grapes goes with him and Ten sighs. 

He downs the rest of his ambrosia, shivering at the warmth that rushes through his body before he slips out one of the side entrances. The sounds of the party fade into a muffled hum as the large gold-trimmed doors close behind him, leaving him alone in a hallway that is just as grand as the hall he left — everything is white marble, the most expensive kind, and lined with gold. Ten wrinkles his nose slightly; Johnny had always had such garish taste. 

He pads down the hallway, feet taking him along a route that shouldn’t feel as familiar as it does until he reaches another set of double doors. These ones are simple, still white, but without any of the loud trimmings of the others. He doesn’t knock, just lets himself in. 

Now, _this_ is familiar. Comfortable even. A room that looks more like a library than a bedroom despite the grand double bed that takes up the far side of the room. Shelves line all the other walls, most of them filled with books, some with instruments and other more human artefacts. There is a whole shelf dedicated to seashells and the bones of sea creatures, though, and that is what has Ten smiling before he stalks up to the figure still hunched over his desk. 

He wraps his arms around the figure from behind, slipping his hands down his chest until he can bury his nose just enough into the curve of his neck. The warm scents of firewood and parchment greet him and he breathes them in deeply, letting his eyes slip shut. “Kun,” he whispers, gentle, pressing his lips against the soft skin there. “The party’s already started. Why are you still in here?”

Kun startles slightly, more at being late than Ten’s sudden appearance. He looks at Ten wide-eyed and so delightfully adorable that he can’t help but press a kiss to Kun’s lips, soft and chaste. Kun relaxes into it and Ten smiles, tasting music on his tongue before pulling away. “Sorry,” Kun mumbles, distracted as he tries to chase Ten’s lips. “I got carried away.”

Ten steps away to survey the mess that is Kun’s study, noting the pieces of parchment that litter his desk and the floor surrounding it, and the ink stains on his fingers. “I can see that. But your songs and sonnets can wait, I cannot.”

Kun laughs at that, pushing himself up from his seat to gather Ten back into his arms. Ten smiles up at him, brushing his hair back and allowing the magic to cascade from his fingertips through golden strands until Kun is no longer in his simple tunic but in a white, almost pearlescent suit, the perfect complement to Ten's navy one. Even without a mirror Ten knows they look stunning together, sun and sea, the image of their powers personified. “There,” Ten murmurs. “Much better.”

Kun hums, content as he pulls away to survey Ten. “You look beautiful.” 

Ten feels his cheeks warm, a common reaction around Kun, and his heart takes flight and yethe doesn’t miss a beat. He reaches for Kun’s hand to lace their fingers together as he leads them out of the room. “I know,” he says, gracing Kun with the smile he reserves just for him. “Now, let’s go. You promised that I would have you for the night.”

Kun returns it, pressing his lips to Ten’s knuckles, and Ten feels it like sunlight on his cheeks, warm and eternal. “And you will, my love. For tonight, and for always.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes:**  
>  ✯ Ten is Calypso  
> ✯ Kun is Apollo
> 
> I’ll leave you to guess which ones the rest are ;)
> 
> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/moonfleur_) or [curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/moonfleur_) ♥︎


End file.
